


Atlantean Boyfriend

by MahouKaado



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Cutesy, Fluff, I'm Going to Hell, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Oceanshipping, Post-Canon, Tourneyshipping, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahouKaado/pseuds/MahouKaado
Summary: Will the ocean bring love for Haga? This was just one of the many thoughts going through his mind as he had embarked on a trip to Yakushima, a nice string of islands toward the southern part of Japan. But what Haga could never have known was who, or what was waiting for him there.....





	1. The Weight of his Sins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sombreset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sombreset/gifts), [ManicPixieDreamPharaoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManicPixieDreamPharaoh/gifts).



> I am so sorry

 

A warm breeze slowly drifted across Yakushima, the feeling of spring had just begun to show it’s face. Haga felt his bangs being blown from side to side across his face. He inhaled deep, let the crisp air fill his lungs, and let the feeling of new opportunity come over him. Haga had lost any interest in trivial things like Duel Monsters. After everything that had happened between him and Ryuzaki under the command of Dartz, he had lost all care for such trivial things.

 

He sighed, the imprints he had left in the sand had faded, thanks to the tide. He tried to grasp at some deep meaning to all this, but it just wasn’t there. He had come alone. There just wasn’t a point in bringing anyone else. Haga intended for this to be a moment where he could really come to terms with the person he was, to get away from everyone who made a mockery of him. People always said that you have to be held responsible for your sins one day or another, and it looked like today was his. He had done so much, very little of it was good. He had always had an underhanded way of doing things, that it just seemed to be so natural. Until today.

 

“ I _want_ to change myself. “, He shouted, silence followed.

 

He stared out into the deep blue ocean before him, it was seemingly endless. Visions of a few years ago, on the cruise liner to Duelist Kingdom began to surface.  He saw himself, selfishly discarding Yugis’ precious Exodia cards into that damn ocean. What was even the fucking point in that? Those cards were special to that boy.

 

He regretted it.

 

He sat down as another sharp sigh passed through his lips. He didn’t even know how he felt anymore. The more and more he thought about all of this, the more and more he wanted to just forget it. But he knew deep within him that it could never be that easy. It’d be impossible to. He wondered what it would be like if he could just recede back into the ocean like the tide. Life as a fish, such a meaningless organism seemed so much easier than being complicated like him, or the insects which he had chosen to associate with so closely.

 

Haga opened his mouth, to shout into the vast sea again, but he couldn’t find any words anymore. Guilt weighed him down like a steel toed boot crushing a spider. He felt unable to even function. He was upset, he wasn't even sure what it was about, but hell it was there. Before he realized it, he had started crying. The tears came fast, and he began to wail in the place of shouting. His pathetic sobbing seemed to echo in his mind endlessly. The more that it bounced of every wall of his being, the louder it seemed to become. He paused to remove his glasses, his wrist was brought to his eyes to wipe them. He rubbed at his eyes with this thumbs.

 

“ I’m so _fucking_ dumb, sitting here alone crying, I’m as shallow and as useless as a child, fuck this. “ he whispered to himself, making sure that only he could hear himself. He pushed himself up, the sand clung to his skin. His hands moved to his eyes to wipe them once more. He turned away from the ocean, he felt the pressure of his life's choices on his back. He looked forward, the forest canopy ahead made him feel much more at ease, at home even.

 

“ I just want to feel wanted, “ he said aloud. “ By another person, that's all I want from this world. “

 

He took a moment to take it all in, the greenery had always been there for him. He thought back to the days that his life held real purpose, while he may not have been the most honest, he sure as hell felt like dueling kept him feeling sane. He raised his foot to begin walking away when he heard a voice.

 

“ So Insector Haga, you went into isolation to try to better yourself?”

 

It was familiar.

 

It was _really_ familiar.

 

It was like hearing a ghost.

 

 

He began shaking in his shoes, he felt a feeling of fear washing over him. He cautiously began to turn his head. He stopped half way. He was sure it wasn’t real. The voice he had heard belonged to Yugi Muto. But there was no way in _hell_ that it could be him. He let out a small chuckle.

 

“ So, you’ve recognized the face of the past regional championship winner, I commend you on that, but if it’s a duel you want, I’m afraid to say that I no longer care for such trivial--”

 

He had finally returned his gaze back to the ocean. He had to stop speaking, the person in front of him, was him, Yugi Muto, at least he thought. The person before him had a tanned body, much darker than the fair skin he was used to seeing on Yugi. He was standing out a good distance in the water.

 

“ You look like you’ve seen a ghost Haga! “ He chuckled to himself, “ Don’t worry I’m real!”.

 

“ YUGI MUTO! “ Haga shouted in surprise.

  



	2. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haga comes face to face with Yami Yugi, but this time.. things are different.

Haga could hardly stop himself from running into the water, he was so shocked to see a familiar face so far from Domino city, he even thought it impossible, and for it to be Yugi, of all people. It was like he didn’t have control of his body, as he clumsily splashed through the water. 

Yugi, clearly caught off guard slowly backed up, a look of confusion on his face.

 

“ Are you okay Haga!? “ that was all he could get out.

 

Haga ran into him arms extended, in his excitement, he had tripped over something and found himself face first in Yugi’s chest. Yugi had fallen back, unaware of the amount of force that Haga had fell into him with. Haga closed his eyes quickly, and braced himself for hitting the water. He was in a panicked state, sure he went to a beach, but that doesn’t mean he likes the water. He always grow anxious around it, likely due to the burden of his sins surrounding the ocean. In his panic he never quite understood what all was going on, but he felt himself grabbed by the legs and straightened up, but he noticed Yugi’s arms were still  around his back. His head was once again above the water.

 

“ Is this some kind of prank! Who else is here! “ He spat viciously.

 

“ No one else, it is just you and myself Haga. “ Yugi was whispering in his ear.

 

“Then what the  _ fuck _ is gripping my legs!” 

 

Haga wiped the water out of his eyes, and blinked a few times. His glasses had fallen off during the fall.and he was greeted by a incredibly blurry Yugi, and a bright sun. He quickly closed his eyes and felt a hand leave his back, and touch his face. In moments, Yugi had returned his glasses back to him. He opened his eyes once more. He screamed. He had only just seen them now, as he had been too excited to see a familiar face before. There were black tentacles surrounding Yugi. He didn’t understand.

 

“ What the fuck is going on, I-I-I-I, who the fu-, what the fuck are you. “ He choked through gasping breaths.

 

“ Calm down, don’t worry, everythings fine! “ His voice was calm, the tentacles receded back into the water. 

 

“ Wh-Why do you look like Yu-Yu-gi…?” he whispered. 

 

He was trembling. A million thoughts raced through his head. He couldn’t even think straight. He was in so much shock. He didn’t understand what was in front of him. He had no words, no explanation. All of his wits couldn’t even help him. This was beyond anything he had ever seen or read about in school.

 

“ Well, to start I’m not Yugi, I’m King Yami Yugi, Pharaoh of Atlantis, the soul who was living within the Millennium Puzzle. “ 

 

The fear and confusion on Hagas face only grew.

 

“ You uh, you know that thing around Yugi’s neck, that was me.” King Yami Yugi, Pharaoh of Atlantis said, with the cadence of someone who is grasping to explain something to a child, who clearly has no chance of ever fully understanding.

 

_ The only thing Haga could bring himself to do was nod. _

 

He still never knew what the fuck was going on, or if the Pharaoh wanted to hurt him at all, he was just scared. And what the fuck was the Atlantis shit about, he thought. Then seconds passed and things actually started to line up. Haga smacked his cheeks.

 

“ I must be dreaming, “ He gave a calm laugh, “ So King Yami Yugi Pharaoh of Atlantis, what brought you here to little Yakushima? Want to get away from the hard work of ruling over Atlantis? Looking for romanc-”

 

King Yami Yugi Pharaoh of Atlantis slapped him with a tentacle.

It  _ hurt _ .

 

It  _ stung _ .

 

It wasn’t a dream.

 

Panic returned to Hagas eyes once again, King Yami Yugi, Pharaoh of Atlantis  had a annoyed look on his face. 

 

“ This isn’t a dream Haga, I’m the real thing. “ He said, agitation growing in his face.

 

A tentacle was now around his neck, there was no pressure but it was enough to be felt. He was trembling again.  He struggled, but quickly realized that the more he did, the tighter the grip became.    
  


“ Convinced it’s not a dream yet Haga? “ The Pharaoh of Atlantis said harshly.

 

“ Y-y-y-Yes, “, Haga gasped between breaths, which came far too little.

 

The grip loosened. Haga was pulled closer to King Yami Yugi Pharaoh of Atlantis, he hugged him tighter than he ever could have imagined. 

 

“ Thank you Haga, I apologize, I’m not used to being taken so lightly, you see in Atlantis, I am treated with nothing but the utmost respect, and I could not just sit and take that from a mere mortal. “ 

 

“ A-ah, sorry King Yami Yugi Pharaoh of Atlantis. “ 

 

“ It’s nothing but a joke Haga, loosen up a little. “

 

Haga found it extremely difficult to ‘ loosen up ‘ give the current circumstances. In fact, he felt tenser than he ever had before. How would you actually expect someone to just be okay with what just happened. He didn’t understand. That was one of the only things going through his head at this point. This person, this thing, this fucking King Yami Yugi Pharaoh of Atlantis. He just didn’t fucking know anymore. He didn’t know how this wasn’t a dream. The tentacles, the way he rose out of the water. It just seemed like a horror movie plot to Haga.    
  


“ That said, why are you out here in Yakushima Haga, are you really trying to come to terms with yourself? Or is there something more going on here. “ 

 

A look of concern was on King Yami Yugi Pharaoh of Atlantis’s face. He felt like trying to lie to a monster like the one in front of him probably wouldn’t be the best idea, considering all the magic bullshit he had seen these past few years. For all he knew this gross thing probably had a Tentacle Magician or something equally disgusting.

 

“ H-honestly, It’s that and.. I’m just trying to find someone who accepts me. I don’t make friends very easily, and me and Ryuzaki don’t talk too much anymore.. “ 

 

The sadness in his voice was instantly picked up by King Yami Yugi, Pharaoh of Atlantis.  

 

` “ Oh..? Any reason behind that ? “, The Pharaoh asked questioningly.

 

Haga sighed. The memories flowed back.  _ Ryuzaki _ . They used to be inseparable. But one day, everything between them just stopped. There was no reason. No explanation. It just  _ happened. _ He didn’t want to just let this thing know everything about him though.

 

“ No, not really. “ He said vacantly.

 

“ Oh well, sometimes things just.. Happen. “ King Yami Yugi the Pharaoh of Atlantis sighed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suffering continues.


	3. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> romance

Unsure what to do, or how to even leave for that matter. Haga found it in his best interest to just sit and talk with the Pharaoh. He worried of the possibility him losing his cool again, and wrapping those things around him again. Hours had passed, they had moved over to a dock, which was just a little ways out from where they had been. Haga sat on the wooden boards, as King Yami Yugi Pharaoh of Atlantis, just sat in the water, his arms crossed on Hagas knees. Haga thought that maybe this abomination of a person actually wasn’t that bad the more they had sat and talked.

What had at first been one of the most uncomfortable encounters of his life, had quickly turned into an actual nice social encounter. Ever since Ryuzaki had left him, Haga was left feeling disconnected to everyone. He felt alone in this vast world, that was until today. He had found a genuine connection within King Yami Yugi, Pharaoh of Atlantis, one that not even Ryuzaki had given him. Time had been passing by so quickly and before he had even noticed, it was almost nightfall.

 

“ It’s getting late King Yami Yugi, Pharaoh of Atlantis, I should probably head out soon.” Haga remarked.

 

“ But Haga, don’t you want to see the stars? They’re especially nice here around this time of year. “ The Pharaoh said pleadingly, a tentacle reaching up at Hagas hand to stop him from getting up to his feet.

 

“ I mean, if you say so King Yami Yu- Is there anything I can call you that’s easier than that, I mean this is kind of getting really old. “

 

“ Nope.” The Pharaoh replied briskly.

 

Haga let out a long sigh, but accepted his fate anyway.

 

“ Hey can you let go of my hand with the tentacle, I’m still not really used to that. “

“ O-oh! Sorry! “, the Pharaoh said pushing his head into the water.

 

The tentacle reeled back to him quickly. Haga took note of the bashful nature of this action. He figured that King Yami Yugi Pharaoh of Atlantis must not really have that much human interaction. King Yami Yugi’s head breached the water once more. Haga noticed that he was looking away from him now.

 

“ You know, if you really want you can head back. I don’t want to make you stay if you don’t want to. “ King Yami Yugi’s voice was dull.

 

“ No way! I’ll stick around with you King Yami Yugi Pharaoh of Alantis, I mean we’ve been having fun talking right? ”

 

King Yami Yugi Pharaoh of Atlantis, smiled. He let out a laugh.

 

“ I guess you’re right, It’s been nice, so why stop it now.” he said blushing.

  
Haga never noticed.

 

“ That said, these stars better be fucking something. “ Haga chuckled.

 

The two of them laughed, and continued to make small talk every now and then. After a while, Haga reached his hand down toward King Yami Yugi Pharaoh of Atlantis.

 

“ Come one, you can clearly breath air, so why not just sit up here on the dock with me King Yami Yugi Pharaoh of Atlantis, It’d feel much more natural. “

 

King Yami Yugi Pharaoh of Atlantis nodded.

 

Haga grabbed his hand and hoisted him up, King Yami Yugi Pharaoh of Atlantis made himself comfortable using his tentacles, and sat next to Haga. King Yami Yugi Pharaoh of Atlantis shivered. Haga noticed he hadn’t really had a reason to wear anything really until this moment. He took off his green overcoat, and placed it around the Pharaoh’s torso

 

“ Here, wear this, It should keep you warm. “ Haga said smiling.

 

“ Thanks Haga, I really needed this. I’m not used to being out of the water like this..” The Pharaoh replied quietly.

 

The pair sat there on the dock, as the stars slowly began to appear in the sky. The night sky really was something. Haga had never seen something as nice and beautiful as this. It made him feel at ease, as he got to experience this with someone who he feels such a strong connection with. He felt as if him and King Yami Yugi, Pharaoh of Atlantis may have just actually been fated to meet. They sat talking, occasionally Haga would show off his knowledge by pointing out a constellation, with hopes of impressing the Pharaoh.

 

After a while, the cold had started to get to Haga, due to the absence of his coat. To his surprise, King Yami Yugi, Pharaoh of Atlantis had taken notice. He tapped on Hagas shoulder.

 

“ You’re getting cold huh? Would you mind if I helped you out a little?” The Pharaohs voice was quiet and caring.

 

Haga nodded, He was so cold that he honestly couldn’t turn him down if he wanted to.

 

Slowly King Yami Yugi, Pharaoh of Atlantis began raising his eight tentacles from where they rested. He moved four, and lightly wrapped them around Hagas slender figure. Haga recoiled at first, but slowly warmed up to the idea of what was happening. King Yami Yugi Pharaoh of Atlantis’s tentacles were warm, a sense of security was emanating off of them.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.


	4. In His Warmth

Haga even didn’t want to move at all. He felt at home in King Yami Yugi Pharaoh of Atlantis's warm embrace. Haga inhaled deep, even the Pharaohs scent made him feel at home. It was a feeling that Haga had long forgotten. Haga passed nervous glances over at the Pharaoh. Under the growing moonlight the Pharaohs appearance glistened. His cheeks began heating up. He quickly looked away. He couldn’t keep staring, in fear that the Pharaoh might have noticed him.

  
The two sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, both of them felt content to just watch the changing sky. There was no need for small talk anymore, they had finally found a comfort in the silence, in the scents of each other, and their shared warmth. King Yami Yugi was the first to break the silence.

 

“ Hey Haga, do you think we could stay like this forever? “, his voice was quiet and soft.

 

“ U-uh, in a perfect world maybe, “ Haga’s voice was hushed, barely audible.

 

“ What was that? “ King Yami Yugi’s gaze shifted to Haga.

 

“ I mean.. I wish we could.. “, He said aloud this time.

 

The Pharaoh's face shone bright red. Haga’s did as well. Neither of them could find the courage to look back at each other. A very strange tension began to fill the air. The breaths of the two of them sitting on the dock had silenced. The silence that the two of them found comfort in, quickly turned to an awkward air about them. It felt impenetrable.

 

“ I-I,”, Haga’s voice was quiet.

 

The Pharaoh never looked back to him. It was evident that fear was largely growing in both of them. It was crushing, they weren’t sure why. Haga shifted his gaze back to the Pharaoh. The Pharaohs unearthly figure glistened. His blonde bangs slowly fluttered in the light breeze. It almost took Haga’s breath away. He had lost all interest in other people since Ryuzaki had left him a year ago. But all of a sudden, this King Yami Yugi from the ocean just shows up, and all of a sudden he feels so at home. He started thinking, and became lost in a maze of impossible thoughts.

 

“ Haga.. I want to stay with you. “

 

 

 

_Haga lost his train of thought._

 

 

 

 

“ I want to stay with you too, King Yami Yugi, Pharaoh of Atlantis. “

 

Haga could barely believe that these words just came out of his mouth. He had not really thought about a response, and those words just came out. He was panicked, but it didn’t show on his face. He was confused. He was unsure. He didn’t understand what he had just said.

 

The Pharaoh’s body inched closer, the tentacles wrapping Hagas body tightened slightly. The two of them now sat, shoulder to shoulder. The pharaoh’s head slowly lowered onto Haga’s shoulder, he never recoiled or tried to move. He still wasn’t sure why, but he was okay with this. Haga’s eyes darted about the Pharaohs figure. He noticed the moonlight glistening off of the bare chest of the Pharaoh, hardly visible due to the jacket which he had placed over his shoulders. His eyes focused on the black shining tentacles, these things that he had once found immensely disgusting, now just a part of this friend of his that he felt so close too. He inhaled. The scent coming off King Yami Yugi, Pharaoh of Atlantis’s hair was salty. It smelled exactly like the ocean from which he came. It was relaxing to Haga.

 

The Pharaoh finally moved his head, noticing his staring. He smiled, rubbing his head against Hagas.

 

“ Thank you for accepting me. I don’t really deal with people much anymore, the ocean gets lonely. “ The Pharaohs voice was sweet and calming. Haga found immense pleasure in this.

 

“ Of course King Yami Yugi, Pharaoh of Atlantis, “ Haga spoke quietly, “ I could never turn down anyone as important as you.. “.

 

The pair of them both noticeably blushed, out of desperation, Haga looked to the sky. It was beautiful. He couldn’t believe that the person sitting next to him, was someone he had just meet. He felt _so_ close to him. He felt as if this King Yami Yugi, Pharaoh of Atlantis was a very old close friend. Even if he was once part of Yugi, they were never exactly on the best terms, at any point in time, hell the Pharaoh even almost killed him that one time aboard the train.

 

“ Can I ask something? “ Haga asked sheepishly.

 

“ I see no harm in you doing so. “ The pharaoh responded intently.

 

“ Did Yugi ever forgive me for throwing his cards into the ocean..? I know it was really fucking immature, I don’t even understand why I did it myself.. “

 

The pharaoh never spoke. He inhaled, and looked ot the sky.

 

“ While I do have to agree with you, that was pretty fucking lame of you. Neither me or Yugi were ever the kind of person to hold grudges endlessly, “ he took a breath, “ Everyone fucks up sometimes Haga. “.

 

Haga felt embarrassed.

 

“ Thank you King Yami Yugi, Pharaoh of Atlantis.. I was really worried that you may have never forgave me for that… “ he sighed.

 

“ Look at us Haga,” The pharaoh raised his head from his shoulder. “ We’re literally sitting here sharing a moment. How could you think I hadn’t forgiven you? “

 

“ I guess you’re right, “ Haga chuckled.

 

The Pharaoh returned his head to Haga’s shoulder, and pulled himself closer.

 

“ Hey Haga?”

 

Haga turned his head to look towards the Pharaoh. He was so close their noses were practically touching. Haga being unprepared recoiled slightly trying to create some distance, but the Pharaohs tentacles kept him in place.

 

“ Hu-huh.. Wha- What is it Ki- Pharaoh? ”, Haga struggled to get out words between shallow breaths.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Without saying anything, the Pharaoh moved in even closer to Haga’s face. Placing his lips on Haga’s. Haga never fought back, but closed his eyes, letting the Pharaoh’s kiss take over him, he was powerless in the Pharaohs' passionate kiss.  
  
  
  



	5. Groggy

The cool summer air felt like the biggest pleasure on his skin. His eyes still closed, a sharp inhale. He let it fill his lungs. Something about it was rejuvenating. He didn’t like the way that felt, he felt taken aback even. He slowly let his eyes flutter open, the cool blue light from his window shown through. His blue eyes illuminated like pearls. He forgot that he had started leaving his blinds open. Waking up only when the sun allowed him. But tonight was different. It felt off. All of the bones in his body ached, so many popped as he pushed himself off the bed, and onto his feet. His stay in this shoddy hotel in Yakushima felt so mundane.  The ocean was outside it. He hated that.

 

But, he was okay with that.

 

“ What a dream,” Haga whispered, not wanting to hear his own voice, “ as if fucking merman yugi could have ever been real. Me? Insector Haga? Getting along with someone like that? Yeah fucking right, as if “.

“My guilt tripped emotions are really fucking with me huh?”

Haga stumbled through his hotel room, the carpet soft and springy gave way underneath his feet. Damn if that didn’t make him feel amazing. A sigh passed through his lips, it was long and drawn out.

 

“If only that fucked up dream was a reality. That’d be really fucking something. Atlantis? Mermaids? What kind of fucking bug bit me toni-”

 

Before he could finish this hateful monologue, a crash. It came from a door a little ways away. It was his bathroom It sounded like a bottle of mouthwash had fallen. Haga froze in place, the light from behind him cast his shadow down towards the door. He turned his head, the calm ocean sat behind him. The moon heavily prevalent in the sky. Suddenly the sound of splashing, _violent_ splashing, came from behind the door.

 

“ Insector Haga? What a lame name “. The voice was quiet and ragged.

 

Fear.

 

The only real way to describe the feeling that was washing over Haga’s small body. So intense, so _real._

 

“ Who’s there? “ Haga yelled, partially surprised by his courage.

 

Silence.

 

“ Really, stop fucking around,” his voice was firm, he continued surprising himself. “ I hope you know the I am _the_ Insector Haga. The past regional Duel Monsters _champion_!”

 

Silence.

 

He stood there, hesitating. He wanted to move forward. He wanted to show them he could stand up to them. He quickly overcame his fear. He was so _fucking_ irritated, not only at himself, but with this entire fucking situation. His feet carried him over to the bathroom door. He inhaled and flipped the lightswitch in front of him, illuminating the room around him. All that was left to do was to open the door. All he had to do was turn the doorknob and he’d be face to face with this asshole who, for whatever reason, was here in his room. He hesitated, but threw open the door seconds later. He charged into the room, full of anger. It was empty.

 

Haga looked around, it was silent. No one was here. At his feet, a bottle of mouthwash, lying next to the wall. He noticed he hadn’t really payed much attention to the shower, which was covered by a surprisingly ornate curtain. Haga finally allowed careful thought to enter his head. He took a step back, placing his hands against the light switch, and flipped the switch upwards. He took a step forward, quickly grabbing the curtain and ripping it open.  
  
“ I fuck-”

 

Haga froze.

 

“ Just like a fly into the web Haga!” The voice was confident, and playful.

 

Haga blinked a few times, wiping his eyes. He had forgotten to put on his glasses amidst all the chaos, he wasn’t sure if who he saw was who was in front of him. He reopened his eyes.

In front of him was the boy, a smile creeping across his face.

 

“ Are you okay Haga? You don’t look so good “. The boy asked.

 

 

 

 

It was _him._

 

 

 

 

It was the _dream_.

 

 

 

 

It _was_ him.

 

 

 

 

  
“ **KING YAMI YUGI PHARAOH OF ATLANTIS**! “ Haga screamed.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AB! Is off of hiatus finally.  
> Partially due to me finally being on spring break. (Kill me)  
> But what's important is this is something kinda new.  
> I actually have a good idea of where I want this fic to go now.  
> It's not just going to be a short easy to read in one sitting type of fic anymore.  
> This can go on for so much longer than originally intended.  
> I feel that the new drive and idea I have really shows up in the way I wrote this chapter.
> 
> But hey, what matters is cool adventures and love between Insector Haga and King Yami Yugi Pharaoh of Atlantis, or Athemu-chan are back.


	6. Rejoin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its back

“Jesus Christ Weevil, you look like you've seen a ghost. I'm not that scary looking am I?”

King Yami Yugi Pharaoh of Atlantis said laughing

 

“ I just - what the fuck. You - You're real. You're not some delusional drug induced vision of mine, you’re-”

Before Haga could finish King Yami Yugi Pharaoh of Atlantis touched him with one of his tentacles.

 

“Don’t worry Haga. I’m very much so real.” He said as he stroked Hagas back.

 

Haga smiled. He launched himself forward into the arms of King Yami Yugi Pharaoh of Atlantis. His warmth engulfed Haga. He felt like he had finally been reunited with a lover he had not seen in a millennium. This was a new feeling for him, to feel loved. He hoped it would stay forever.

 

“ Jeeze you can calm down Haga, I'm not going anywhere this time, you see-” He inhaled.  
“ So back in Atlantean Pyramid I have this court oracle or magician or whatever.  His names Mahad, “

 

Haga felt stunned by all of this information seemingly just rushing at him. He loved King Yami Yugi Pharaoh of Atlantis, but he still didn't fully understand everything regarding Atlantis, it all felt like some fever dream that can’t really exist.

 

“ and Mahad basically used his Atlantean magic to make sure that I could walk on land with you, so we can do things together and not just be bound to the sea all the time. He’s also the one who made sure I got here. Yaknow, through like teleportation or something? I don’t really get it either. “ King Yami Yugi Pharaoh of Atlantis finished. An uncomfortable sigh left his mouth.

“ That might be a bit much for you to wrap your head around huh? “

  
Haga just stared back at King Yami Yugi Pharaoh of Atlantis in bewilderment.

 

“ I think I, kind of get it. Maybe,” Haga took a breath. “ I just can’t get over the fact that your real, and in my hotel room right now. I’m just- wait did you say something about walking on land… are you just gonna like.. Walk around on your tentacles or some shit. Because I want to hang out with you outside of water and all but. That just doesn’t work in our society King Yami Yugi Pharaoh of Atlantis. “

 

“ What no of course not who do you think I am? Mahad gave me the ability to have legs Haga. Like normal human legs.” Atem said, “ And thank you for honoring my full name Haga. “ , He added.

Haga felt so terribly confused, he knew some magic must be involved for him to have somehow be in his bathroom right now but, this was a bit much he felt. He had never imagined that his sorry life would take him to be face to face with some weird Atlantean King of whatever. It felt so foreign, so unbelieveable. He felt like maybe this was the way he was meant to repay the sins that rested on his shoulders, which had placed an incredible amount of weight on his shoulders ever since.

 

“ Oh and don’t worry about clothing. Mahad hooked me up with some cool Neo Egyptian Atlantean clothing so. I'll be all good. “ King Yami Yugi King of Atlantis added with a smile.

 

“ Oh… okay? “, Haga said quietly confused by what Neo Egyptian Atlantean clothing would even look like, or if something like that even existed.

 

_But he was happy._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short chapter, but Atlantean Boyfriend is back

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry


End file.
